Psicopata
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: La psicopatía o personalidad psicopática es un trastorno antisocial de la personalidad, el trastorno psicopático produce una conducta anormalmente agresiva y gravemente irresponsable


SHUGO CHARA.

Shugo Chara no me pertenece…

One-Shot.

Titulo: Psicópata.

Autora: Vanesa Tsukiyomi.

Advertencia: palabras obscenas y otras cosas.

Resumen: Un inesperado encuentro con un desenlace fatal… Si quieren saber de qué trata… Pasen…

Psicópata.

* * *

Era temprano y se veía a un hombre joven salir del aeropuerto, con su maleta y su violín sus ojos apreciaban aquella hermosa vista, después de tanto tiempo había regresado a casa aunque por razones de trabajo, múltiples homicidios habían ocurrido el último tiempo, con los mismos patrones que indicaban que era el mismo asesino el que lo hacía, la ropa, la personalidad de las jovencitas, niñas de instituto que morían trágicamente, estaban tras la pista de un completo psicópata que elegía a chicas populares de gran personalidad, adoradas por todos los que le rodeaban, era por este motivo que Tsukiyomi Ikuto había regresado al país…

….

…

En un departamento se encontró el cuerpo desnudo que yacía en la habitación de la señorita Amu Hinamori, las únicas huellas que se encontraron fueron las de su prometido Hotori Tadase y las de Tsukiyomi Ikuto considerados los principales sospechosos de tal acto, tenía una puñalada a la altura de su corazón y otras múltiples en otras partes de su cuerpo, golpes y moretones, las manos tenían marcas de alguna soga, no se encontró el arma homicida lo que nos hace pensar que el asesino se deshizo de ella o aun la carga, el cuerpo estaba boca abajo por lo que llegaros a la conclusión de que el culpable mantenía una estrecha relación con la víctima y no pudo soportar el hecho de que le había ¨quitado la vida¨, por esa razón movió el cuerpo…

La psicopatía o personalidad psicopática es un trastorno antisocial de la personalidad.

Los psicópatas no pueden empatizar ni sentir remordimiento, por eso interactúan con las demás personas como si fuesen cualquier otro objeto, las utilizan para conseguir sus objetivos: la satisfacción de sus propios intereses. No necesariamente tienen que causar algún mal.

La falta de remordimientos radica en la cosificación que hace el psicópata del otro, es decir el quitarle al otro los atributos de persona para valorarlo como cosa es uno de los pilares de la estructura psicopática.

Los psicópatas tienden a crear códigos propios de comportamiento, por lo cual sólo sienten culpa al infringir sus propios reglamentos y no los códigos comunes. Sin embargo, estas personas sí tienen conocimientos de los usos sociales, por lo que su comportamiento es adaptativo y pasa inadvertido para la mayoría de las personas.

En la jefatura de la policía metropolitana estaba Tsukiyomi Ikuto hablando con un detective, estaba inexpresivo, no tenia brillo en su mirada y estaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón recostado en la pared, con el semblante serio, frio, no parecía ser el mismo de siempre…

-Ud. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-dijo serio el policía-Denos su versión… Sé que está ocupado pero debe decirnos todo lo que paso, como detective debe entender que es el principal sospechoso del homicidio de la víctima, la relación que mantenían, si estaban frecuentemente en contacto, su círculo social.

Ikuto lo miro con sus ojos lejos de la realidad.

-Recuerdo que anoche estuve con ella, nos conocíamos de hace tiempo, nuestro encuentro fue casualidad, vine a Japón especialmente por el caso del asesino en serie, me enviaron desde Paris especialmente para resolverlo, la conocí cuando tenía once años, siempre tuve un aprecio especial hacia ella; como siempre estaba con la cabeza puesta en un caso que tengo que resolver y cuando no encuentro al culpable me sirve tocar el violin, así mi mente se aclara, mientras tocaba la pieza de siempre me di cuenta que alguien me estaba observando, allí fue que nos volvimos a encontrar después de diez años sin vernos.

_Flash Back._

El tocaba la pieza de siempre, con la luna llena de fondo, tenía mucho en lo que debía pensar, recién había terminado de estudiar el caso que se traía entre manos, un acecino serial que atacaba a adolescentes por las noches, claramente era un psicópata que dejaba pistas de su próxima víctima, se detuvo al escuchar unas pisadas de tacones, sin duda era una mujer…

-¿Ikuto, eres tú?-con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Ella corrió y lo abrazo, estaban de nuevo juntos, lo único que oían eran los latidos de sus corazones que se estremecían de emoción, felicidad, los envolvía algo único que no sentían desde que él se fue…

-Si soy yo… Amu-dijo sonriéndole…

Hablaron un rato, se comenzaron a acercar hasta fundirse en un beso apasionado, fueron a su departamento, abrieron una botella de licor que había allí y empezaron a tomar, después de unas copas las prendas fueron cayendo al suelo y consumando su amor allí mismo, una y otra vez, quizás era la primera y última vez que lo harían, ella estaba comprometida y en un mes se casaba con Hotori Tadase…

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Me dijo que me quería, que siempre lo había hecho pero que cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, yo me había ido a vivir a Francia, comencé a estudiar música, me uní a una orquesta y luego estudie para detective, al recibirme, inmediatamente comencé a trabajar, según mis superiores por mi gran inteligencia me ascendieron rápidamente de puesto, ahora soy inspector, Amu es el gran amor de mi vida, desde que nos conocimos pasamos muchas cosas juntos, pero ella está comprometida con un viejo amigo, resumiéndolo… Anoche nos amamos con locura, por primera vez la tuve en mis brazos, la hice mía, después quedamos en volver a vernos, le pedí que se vaya a vivir a Paris conmigo, que dejara todo, si me amaba como yo a ella que se fugara conmigo sin que nos importara nada mas, ella acepto…

-Muy bien señor Tsukiyomi, ahora el prometido de la víctima, Hotori Tadase…

-Yo me encontraba en mi apartamento durmiendo, no tenía idea que mi futura mujer se estaba revolcando con este sujeto, pero yo no la mate, le amaba y no sería capaz de hacer un acto tan cruel, como amarrarla, pegarle, menos apuñalarle para quitarle la vida, ella es la chica que amo, aunque no esté siempre le amare… No sé quién puede ser el acecino, pero espero que le atrapen pronto y así puede tener lo que se merece, a pesar de todo era muy buena, nos queríamos mucho, al igual que Tsukiyomi no tengo testigos, pero soy inocente de todo lo que se me pueda acusar…

El trastorno psicopático produce una conducta anormalmente agresiva y gravemente irresponsable, una serie de características clínicas que incluyen:

Encanto superficial e inteligencia.

Ausencia de delirios u otros signos de pensamiento no racional.

Ausencia de nerviosismo o manifestaciones psiconeuróticas.

Escasa fiabilidad.

Falsedad o falta de sinceridad.

Falta de remordimiento y vergüenza.

Conducta antisocial sin un motivo que la justifique.

Egocentrismo patológico e incapacidad para amar.

Pobreza generalizada en las principales relaciones afectivas.

Pérdida específica de intuición.

Insensibilidad en las relaciones interpersonales generales.

Conducta extravagante y desagradable bajo los efectos del alcohol y, a veces, sin él.

Amenazas de suicidio raramente consumadas.

Vida sexual impersonal, frívola y poco estable.

Incapacidad para seguir cualquier plan de vida.

Nagihiko estaba escuchando atentamente las declaraciones de cada uno, quería ver si uno de ellos daba un mal paso y se delataba, entre los dos hubo muchas cosas que muy bien descriptas, todo indicaba que ese era el asesino y que antes de que hablara se escucho la voz de Ikuto…

Definir la psicopatía a través de una serie de síntomas interpersonales, afectivos y conductuales. Los síntomas que exhiben los psicópatas son:

Gran capacidad verbal y un encanto superficial.

Autoestima exagerada.

Constante necesidad de obtener estímulos y tendencia al aburrimiento.

Tendencia a mentir de forma patológica.

Comportamiento malicioso y manipulador.

Falta de culpa o de cualquier tipo de remordimiento.

Afectividad frívola, con una respuesta emocional superficial.

Falta de empatía, crueldad e insensibilidad.

Estilo de vida parasitario.

Falta de control sobre la conducta.

Vida sexual promiscua.

Historial de problemas de conducta desde la niñez.

Falta de metas realistas a largo plazo.

Actitud impulsiva.

Comportamiento irresponsable.

Incapacidad patológica para aceptar responsabilidad sobre sus propios actos.

Historial de muchos matrimonios de corta duración.

Tendencia hacia la delincuencia juvenil.

Revocación de la libertad condicional.

Versatilidad para la acción criminal.

-Detective, hubo algo que no me cierra, ¿En qué estado encontraron a Amu?

-Bueno, tenía unos golpes por todo el cuerpo y las manos estuvieron atadas, había marcas en sus puños-dijo pensativo-¿Por qué la pregunta, Tsukiyomi?

-Ya sé quién es el culpable-dijo serio.

-¿Quién?-dijo el detective mientras el resto los miraba.

-Es nada mas, ni nada menos que Hotori Tadase, el prometido de Amu-dijo señalándolo.

-Estas completamente loco-se defendió.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba golpeada y atada? Ninguno de nosotros vimos el cadáver…

Sin querer, solo se había delatado, era el… Se vio una gran sonrisa en sus labios…

-Sí, yo lo hice y no me arrepiento, hace un tiempo me pidió que rompiéramos nuestro compromiso porque ella amaba a alguien más, te amaba a ti, Ikuto Nii-san, yo le dije que la mataría si terminábamos y por miedo acepto seguir a mi lado, nunca me dejo que la tocara y cuando empezaba a hacerlo, murmuraba tu nombre, hace unos dos días discutimos, anoche fui a pedirle disculpas, pero la vi revolcarse contigo, no dejaba que le tocara y con el gemía y gritaba como una completa puta, gritaba su nombre y le decía que le amaba pidiéndole más, igual que esas chiquillas que mate por diversión, además de que se parecían a Hinamori-san en su carácter o forma de vestir, disfrute mucho al tocarlas imaginándome que eran mi Amu-Carcajada- Espere que Ikuto se fuera entonces entre con mis llaves nuevamente, la encontré en la cama aun desnuda, al verme se asusto, le llamaba miles de veces pidiendo que le salvaras, hasta me suplico para que no le hiciera nada, pero lo disfrute más que con el resto, solo la mate, cuando me fui la deje agonizando…

-Tenemos grabada su confesión-dijo el detective-Tal como sospechaba inspector Tsukiyomi, el era el asesino que buscaba, pero le tengo otra noticia…

Después de ver la cara de Tadase por la noticia se fue, ya había cumplido con su trabajo, solo le quedaba una cosa más, el caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del hospital y el viento mecía sus cabellos rebeldes, llego a la habitación 225 en donde se encontraba cierta peli rosa dormida, fue un gran alivio al saber que solo había quedado mal herida y que había llamado a una ambulancia antes de perder completamente el conocimiento, esperaría a que se mejore y así poder llevársela lejos de ese lugar, ya sabía que le amaba, solo querían ser felices, lejos de los malos recuerdos y Paris era una buena elección, beso su frente y abrió sus ojos…

-Te amo, Amu-koi…-le dijo sonriendo.

-Igual… Yo… Ikuto-koi.-dijo ella para después darse un beso…

Tiempo después de salir del hospital, se comprometieron y después se casaron, disfrutaron de una gran luna de miel, después Ikuto tuvo que volver a su trabajo… Mientras que Tadase se refundía en la cárcel, pasando a ser la diversión del resto de los presos; Amu e Ikuto se mudaban completamente a Francia, pensaban en encargar a su primer bebe y disfrutaban de sus vidas juntos, en la ciudad del amor…

Fin…

* * *

Una vez más, estaba aburrida, sé que me tiraran tomates… Pero acababa de terminar la tarea de latín, un rollo total y quería dejar de pensar un poco y aquí dejo este One-Shot.

Bueno esperare ansiosa sus tomates, digo Reviews….


End file.
